Force of the Future I SPD Rewritten
by Jade Ninja Fire
Summary: A child left on the fountain of SPD Earth stuggles to fight evil and to find out who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This was formerly known as SPD Rewritten. I did not like the direction the other one was taking so I rewrote it and now this story leads into six other stories. I hope you like the new version for those who read the other one. I know this first chapter is a little confusing but just stick with me please. Also this story is not too original, it just has some twists and turns. This is just the Prologue... hopefully the other chapters will be longer and I am almost done with the first chapter. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Enjoy!

* * *

Night time fell over New Tech City quickly. One of the night guards was locking the doors to the main entrance when he noticed a person in a black cloak approach the foutain, carrying a package. She put the package on the rim of the fountain, and fiddled with whatever was in there. The person, a young woman the guard realized, turned away to leave. The guard pushed the silent alarm button; praying Commander Cruger was still up. Then he quickly unlocked the door; pushing it open he yelled,

"S.P.D. freeze!" The woman paused, then after taking a glance at the object she left, the woman ran into the nearest alleyway. The guard ran as fast as he could but when he entered the alleyway all he saw was a purple shimmering light. Running back to the entrance he saw Commander Cruger's familiar silhouette in the doorway flanked by several other figures.

"Commander Cruger," the guard called stopping in front of the Commander," the suspect disappeared into thin air after leaving that object," he finished pointing to the object on the rim of the fountain. At the Commander's signal the outside lights were turned on to full power and all but one of the Commander's companions left to check the safety of the bundle.

"The person disappeared into thin air?" Cruger's gruff voice questioned. The guard nodded in response, blinking the bright lights out.

"All that I saw were these floating purple shimmering lights."

"Show me," A quite but commanding voice belonging to Dr. Katherine Manx ordered.

"Ah… Commander? You might wanna take a look at this," A voice from the direction of the bundle called. The trio rushed over to the bundle. With the light the guard could clearly see what it was. It was a large wicker basket with a few blankets carefully placed inside. The man that called them over gently moved the top blanket aside revealing a small baby with large chocolate eyes. Cruger stared at the basket for a minute before picking it up.

"Guard show Dr. Manx what you saw. Everyone else go back to bed or whatever it was you where doing. Dr. Manx when you are finished I would like to see you in the Command Center," Cruger turned to leave not even waiting for the "yes sirs" that usually followed his orders. Quickly the guard took Dr. Manx to the alley where he saw the lights. The purple lights were still there but they were much darker, a purple-black and they were getting darker. Dr. Manx took one look at the fading lights and nodded.

"I know what this is," Dr. Manx muttered, "Thanks you should probably return to work." Turning quickly she power walked back to the entrance.

"This is very odd," Kat thought as she practically ran to the Command Center. When she got to the Command Center she was greeted with a scene that shocked her and calmed her racing mind. Cruger was sitting on one of the stools around the center console. Sitting in Cruger's lap was the little baby; she was mesmerized by the flashing lights. On the floor was the basket that they found the little baby, with a small slip of paper visible. Kat walked over to the basket and picked up the piece of paper. In scrawling script it read,

"The purple lights the guard saw were the remains of some sort of portal that has already begun to close… Why, Doggie? Why would someone leave baby at S.P.D? Why not take her to an orphanage?" Kat asked placing her hands on her hips. Giggling the little girl leaned forward to press a button on the console. Sighing Cruger turned in the chair so the little girl couldn't push anything. Realizing that there was nothing in front of her she leaned back against Cruger blinking heavily.

"Kat... this isn't a normal little girl... read the note with her." There was... something in his voice that made her pause. She glanced at the note beside the basket. Eyeing Cruger she slowly bent over to pick it up. Kat's eyes glanced over the note; she looked up at Cruger questions in her eyes, then she reread the note.

"Kassandra-Marie... it is going to be hard to remember to call her that when she gets older..." Kat said with a sad smile on her face. She looked at Cruger. He looked as if his mind was a million miles away. With a sigh he looked down at the child, in a quite voice he said,

"It's so good to have you back..."

* * *


	2. New Beginnings Part 1

**AN:** This is only part 1 of New Beginnings but after a 3 year wait I wanted to give you guys something. Pt 2 is almost finished, I just need to write the fight scenes

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Disney... except Kassandra-Marie... and everything else you don't recognize.

**New Beginnings

* * *

**

**Location: Alandria - Deep Space**

Above a golden yellow planet a menacing black space ship floated. Inside, the ship was quit, save for the low hum of the engines and the distant sounds of battle. The command deck seemed empty, with only a large throne-like chair in the back-center of the room, immersed in shadows. The near-silence was broken when the door hissed open; a blue "X" headed robot walked halfway towards the chair and kneeled.

"Finally," A wicked voice from the shadows growled, "We have taken all that we can from Alandria. Wipe this pathetic planet from the face of the galaxy." The blue robot left the room. A few seconds later the crew on the ship felt the craft speed up as they heard one final explosion.

* * *

-**Location: New Tech City, Earth: Space Patrol Delta Headquarters; Training Room**

Boxes were littered everywhere in an old warehouse. The room shook, and one of the outer walls crumbled in as an alien was slammed through it. In the alien's arms was a young girl with frightened eyes. Following the alien, at a calm yet determined walk, were three young people dressed in matching grey uniforms with the Space Patrol Delta insignia on the left side of the uniform. On the left was a short young woman with a round face, curly blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Next to her was a man about a foot taller with brownish blonde hair, icy blue eyes and a long face with determined features. On the right was another man who was not as tall as the blue-eyed man, with short brown hair, greenish eyes, and a square face. By the time they had walked fully into the warehouse the alien had disappeared, along with the little girl. The man in the center walked forward taking out his laser gun; the other man, while taking off his black leather glove, said with a small smile on his face,

"You can hide, well, wait, no you can't." He raised his glove free hand in front of his face and called,

"Perp at two o'clock! Be careful he's got the kid," The girl turned facing his direction with her fists up ready to fight, she paused for a moment then asked,

"I'm at nine o'clock again aren't I?"

"Yes, Syd," both boys chorused.

"Right," Syd faced the other direction before reaching into her pocket. She pulled a small piece of metal calling,

"Fist of iron!" Her hand turned silver and rock hard. Slamming her fist into the nearest crate, she caused shockwaves that startled the monster into dropping the child. With a snarl of fury the monster jumped over Syd and attacked the man with his laser gun out. The man lowered his weapon and moved his free arm in a small circle in front of him; a blue disc floated between him and the monster. Unable to stop the monster flew into the disc and was propelled backwards. He landed with a grunt before getting up and running away.

"Bridge, make sure the kid is all right then catch up with us, Syd, you come with me," the man that generated the force field ordered.

"Alright see you in a bit Sky," Bridge responded before the other two ran to catch up with the alien.

The monster turned to see Syd and Sky chasing after him; thrusting his hand out he threw red lightning at them. Determined they dodged the lightning and began attacking when they caught up to him. His moves were wild and unpredictable. He lunged grabbing for Syd but she back flipped out of the way. Sky went low trying to kick the monsters legs out from under him. After jumping over Sky's legs, the monster tried to run around the corner. Just before he rounded the corner Bridge blocked his path weapon raised. The monster turned, running into Sky who had his weapon drawn. Seeing an opening to his right he ran; Syd dashed into his path, weapon raised. Cornered the monster raised his arm and ran it in front of him. Red lightning spewed from his fingertips blasting his pursuers into the air. Turning in the air each of them fired their weapons and blasted him backwards. Groaning the monster stayed down; Bridge ran back to the entrance point to tell little girl it was safe, as Sky and Syd grabbed the monster and led him back to the hole in the wall. After Sky and Syd dumped the monster on the floor Sky called headquarters,

"Suspect detained. Waiting for further instruction," Sky said as a young-looking woman walked through the hole in the wall. She was wearing a lab coat and had curly brown hair that allowed for the tips of her pointed ears to be seen.

"Well done Cadets," she said with a smile while holding up a handheld device. After pressing a button, the warehouse started disappearing, until all that was left was the Cadets, the scientist, and two other people. One was the little girl who was sitting on the floor, just bigger, and was wearing a grey uniform that matched the Cadets. She had a square face with dark brown eyes and long, brown hair. The other was the monster that wasn't much of a monster. Instead he was a man dressed in a blue and white body suit with a tuft of dirty blonde hair sticking out from under the hood. He grinned at the cadets.

"Dr. Manx, I have a question. Why wasn't Kassandra fighting with us... again? I mean she is a B-Squad Cadet." Sky asked crossing his arms. Kassandra stood up; her dark brown, wavy hair fell to her hips. She was opening her mouth to respond when Kat cut her off

"You, Sydney and Bridge needed practice with hostages. Kassandra has done this drill many times and I needed a hostage," Dr. Manx responded with a shrug.

"Kat, I mean Miss Man- wait I mean Dr. Manx I was wondering, well we were wondering-," Bridge tried beginning, effectively ending the discussion about Kassandra.

"Let me translate, I speak fluent Bridge," Syd interrupted, "What he's trying to ask is when will we get those specially colored designer suits?" Kat frowned before responding, "You know that's up to Commander Kruger. Now go get some rest."

* * *

**Location: SPD Earth Headquarters Command Room**

The Command room was a beehive of activity. Commander Anubis Cruger was sitting in his chair pondering the most recent reports he received. A tan-clad officer walked towards Cruger's chair.

"Commander we have a problem in the-"

"Fifth quadrant, I know. Alandria has been destroyed. We don't have much time until Gruumm finds his way to Earth and we have a lot to do. Get me the A-Squad."

-**Location: SPD Earth Headquarters; B-Squad Common Area**

Syd, Bridge, and Kassandra were sitting around talking about the day's events in the B-Squad common area. It was a small square room with a small kitchen/dinning area equipped with the latest food synthesizers. In another corner there was a small painting easel. In the middle there was a small sitting area with two bean bags, one red the other pink, two love seats, both dark blue, and a green chair. Syd was sitting in the green chair while Kassandra and Bridge shared a loveseat.

"So Kassandra, how was it being a hostage to Boom? Did he drop you? Again, I mean," Syd asked smiling.

"Yeah, the first time I was okay but the second time he dropped me on my head. Oh! I almost forgot! Bridge, I got the new issue of _Inventors Weekly_. Wanna take a look at—"

"Oh my gosh! Boom did we do that to you?" Syd interrupted looking at the person that just walked in. She was pointing to the cast Boom was sporting; in his other hand he was carrying his lunch tray.

"It's only sprained. But on the bright side I get to try out Kat's new laser cast. Oh umm, Kassandra I'm sorry for dropping you, again, twice this time," he replied grinning sheepishly. Kassandra smiled nervously in response eyeing his laser cast. Bridge got up to help Boom with his tray but accidentally bumped him instead, causing Boom to tip his food onto the floor. When Boom bent over to pick up his food he set the laser off causing a large hole in the wall.

"BOOM!" A commanding voice from the doors yelled. Boom turned quickly causing Bridge, Kassandra and Syd to dive to the floor to get out of the laser's harmful blast.

"Pick up your mess."

Yes sir. Uhh, which mess, sir?"

"Start with the last one you made and work backwards."

"Yes sir, right away, sir." Boom scurried out of the room heading for the cleaning supplies closet. Kassandra glared at Sky. She stood up, taking a pillow from the chair with her; she walked over to Sky and hit him with her pillow. Scowling she walked from the room following Boom's tracks, "I'll help you Boom."

"Lighten up Sky," Syd said watching Bridge pick himself up off the floor, "He is a really nice guy, weird but nice."

"One day our lives will depend on that nice guy, and what will happen then?"

"Oh, I know, I know," Bridge, who had finally gotten to his seat, said raising his hand, "Then our lives will depend on him."

"Whatever. The Commander wants to see us."

"What about Kassandra?" Syd asked.

"He just wants us three," Sky turned leaving the room. Bridge and Syd shared a confused glance before hurrying after him.

* * *

**Location: SPD Earth Headquarters; Command Room**

The Cadets got to the Command Room just as the A-Squad Rangers were leaving. As one of the Rangers bumped into Bridge, he took one of his gloves off and waved his hand in front of his face.

"That is who I want to be. I'm gonna be the Red Ranger," Sky said in awe.

"Jeez, did you see the size of them? Even the girls are massive," Syd stated in disbelief. Spying Bridge's face Syd asked, "What's wrong Bridge."

"I don't know. Something, their colors, their energies, are off."

Sighing Sky led his friends into the Command Room. He stopped in front of Cruger and saluted.

"Cadets I need you guys to step up and take some action." Syd and Bridge high-five each other as Sky grinned, each thinking that they were receiving their morphers. Sky frowned, "Wait, why isn't Kassandra here?"

"That is not important. We need to focus on the task at hand."

* * *

-**Location: Parkington Market**

"Okay, so who else thought Cruger meant we were getting our morphers? I mean I thought getting more responsibilities meant kicking some intergalactic alien butt," Syd said walking down the steps into the Parkington Market, "All we're doing is bringing in thieves."

"It's code... what do you think it means?" Bridge asked with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I don't know… maybe to bring in the Parkington Market thieves," Sky answered with an eye roll, "I still don't know why Kassandra isn't here... she is part of B-Squad yet Cruger always has her doing different things."

"It is odd... but then again she has been here since she was a baby," Bridge comment. Syd and Sky stopped walking, "Where did you hear that?" Syd asked doubt in her voice.

"I overheard Kat and Commander Cruger talking about it, so I asked Kassandra if it was true." Sky shrugged, "I still don't see a reason." They continued walking down the steps, when they made it to the bottom of the steps, they stood around, taking in the area.

"Stop! Thieves!" A voice to their right said. Seconds later a young black man with dreads, wearing a black tee-shirt, jeans, and a hoodie and a young woman with black hair wearing a pink and white tee-shirt and greenish grey pants came into view carrying their loot. They ran right up to the Cadets.

"Outta the way!" the young man said, "We don't wanna hurt you!"

"Hurt us... that's a good one," Sky said taking a defensive stance.

"SPD, we'll take it from here," Syd said flashing her badge to the market security. With a thank you, the man retreated.

"You may not be coming in peacefully but you're coming in," Sky threatened. The thieves dropped their loot and took up a defensive stance. A perfect copy of the girl appeared behind Syd.

"What about me?" She asked. Syd spun quickly, her leg kicking out; Syd's leg passed right through the other girl.

"It's a hologram; it's not real," Syd said to her partners. The hologram lashed out kicking Syd down. The two thieves laughed and ran away.

"Never mind... it's real." Syd's partners picked her off the ground; they chased the thieves into an alleyway littered with tables and bags filled with clothes. The two thieves split up; Bridge and Sky went after the guy while Syd went after the girl.

Bridge caught up to the young man and jumped in his path. Sky stood behind the man. Bridge grabbed for the man's hand, but was thrown off; Sky was able to grab the man's arm but was kicked back into a trash. The man ran and kicked a recovered Bridge in the side while jumping on a shopping cart. Bridge turned kicking the shopping cart, sending the other man into a pile of Styrofoam boxes. Bridge was forced to jump out of the way as the man kicked the shopping cart at him. The man ran towards a solid wall; Sky and Bridge blocked his only escape.

Sky smiled saying, "We got him," The other man just grinned before disappearing into the wall.

Syd grabbed the girls shoulder exclaiming "Gotcha!" She was forced to duck as the girl swung at her head. The girls were evenly matched as every kick and punch was met with a block or empty air. Soon Syd was fighting off the girl and a clone of the girl. She and the real girl locked in a power struggle and threw each other over the side and down to where the boys below were. One the way down Syd landed on a tent spinning her around before she landed hard on a box. The other girl, however, was able to land on her feet.

The man walked back through the wall to stand beside his partner,

"Sorry we couldn't stay to play but we gotta run," They turned and ran away leaving the Cadets to pick themselves up.

* * *

**Location: SPD Earth Headquarters; Command Room**

"You underestimated you're opponent and were soundly defeated," Cruger told the would-be rangers, pacing in front of them.

"We are so not ready to be rangers," Syd said with a shake of her head. Sky cocked his head to one side and raised his eyebrows and said,

"I'm ready."

"Oh so it was Syd and I who let those two get away," Bridge countered. Sky rolled his eyes.

"Oh didn't you know Bridge... the test to become a ranger is to get your butt kicked by street thieves," Kassandra had come up behind them and stood next to Bridge, "And Sky, you have passed yet another test with flying colors." Bridge and Syd looked down to hide smiles, Sky glared at her and Cruger crossed his arms over his chest with a mixed look of amusement and frustration on his canine face,

"Listen to yourselves; there's no team here just four Cadets arguing."

"Well maybe if everyone was on the field we could-" Sky began.

"That's enough, Cadet Tate. Dr. Manx needed her here for something," Kassandra shifted uncomfortably beside Bridge, "These are some issues you will have to overcome before you can become Power Rangers."

"Oh... I get it. All we have to do is stop blaming, and criticizing and judging each other," Syd commented.

"You forgot to mention actually bringing in the suspects," Bridge added with a smile on his face.

"And Kassandra and Sky have to stop hating each other... by that alone, we will never be rangers," Syd continued.

"You will get there, all you have to do is work harder," Cruger finished.

"Sir," Sky called stepping forward, "The civilians, they were different... they were like us."

"I know, Cadet Tate come with me." Cruger left the Command room with Sky hot on his heels.

They walked through the halls while in silence. Suddenly Cruger turned around to face Sky,

"Why the red ranger, Cadet?"

"Many reasons, I'm top on B-Squad. And as you know my father was a red ranger."

"Right... dismissed." Sky saluted Cruger and turned to leave, with a smile on his face.

"Cadet," Sky turned back to Cruger, "If I appointed Syd as red ranger, would you follow her into battle?"

"Sir, she's a girl."

"Bridge?"

"I like Bridge but in all honesty, he is not a leader." Cruger gave a small smile,

"What about Kassandra? She is the one that takes over if you are elsewhere." Sky looked down with a frown on his face.

"Honestly... I don't know."

"I see... Thank you that will be all." Sky saluted and left.

He walked towards B-Squad's common room with his mind racing. "_Kassandra is the only other Cadet who would even be considered for red ranger... but she... she can't become red ranger...she can't take that from me also._" He was so caught up in his thought he didn't notice that he made it to the room until the door swooshed open. Kassandra, Bridge and Syd were sitting around laughing when he walked in. Everyone stopped and looked towards him. Sky met Kassandra's eyes and stared. He clenched his jaw and walked towards his room without a word to anyone.

Bridge waved his ungloved hand at Sky's retreating back and made a weird face.

"What is it?" Syd asked concern in the edge of her voice.

"He is calm, jealous and angry all at the same time," Bridge answered, glancing at Kassandra. She shrugged and started leafing through the newest edition of _Inventors Weekly_.

* * *

**Location: Alleyway in New Tech City**

A line of aliens were waiting to get free stuff from the two humans with the truck. They were the Parkington Market thieves. The girl sat down on a box behind her,

"Jack... we've been doing this for a long time together... you're my best friend, like my brother, but after five years of doing this I say we change careers... I'm tired of playing Robin Hood." Just then an old alien lady with dirty clothes almost to the point of rags walked up behind Jack.

"Oh, I'm sorry we don't have anything else to give out... come back tomorrow," Jack said. The older alien turned away dejectedly, "Hey wait." Jack stood up, took his jacket off and handed it to the lady. She made a happy sound as she walked away. The girl gave Jack a look, "What," he said, "She needed it... maybe her husband did... or her child... okay, okay, we gotta do something else... but after one more job, Z."

"Jack! Do you really think it's going to make a difference? If we want to make change we are going to have to be a part of something bigger."

"Well when you find what that something bigger is let me know."

* * *

**Location: Deep Space; Emperor Gruumm's Ship**

A black space ship waited, unmoving in front of a worm hole. The ship seemed completely empty, save for the blue X-headed robot on the command deck. He was kneeling in front of a large throne like chair.

"A Sirian space web. Anubis Cruger is still alive! The web is strong. I need a proton accelerator to move my ship through it. I have a contact… one who will be able to get me one, on the Earth planet. My ship may not be able to get through now, but a robot can," a menacing voice from the shadows commanded. The owner of the voice stepped out from the shadows. He was a large being with a skull like face, bulbous red eyes, two small horns on his chin, and horns on each side of his head, although one was partially cut off. He wore a vest made of bones.

"Get me what I ask and let no one stop you!"

"Yes Emperor Gruumm," the blue headed robot responded before leaving. Emperor Gruumm sank back into the shadows.

**Location: Alleyway in New Tech City**

Jack and Z were loading up their newest finds into the back of a truck. After putting his rack of clothes into the van, Jack stepped back as Z passed him,

"Good work Z." A few seconds later another Z passed him,

"Nice job Z." The real Z walked besides Jack and stood with her hands on her hips.

"You know Z, if we were to put all of yourselves together, we could get unlimited amounts of supplies."

"No Jack. This is the last job for me and all my selves." Together they walked towards the front of the truck. A green alien interrupted them with a strangled, "Help me! Here take this," he said shoving something into Jack's arms, "Don't let them have it. The future of the world depends on it." He looked left as if he saw something in the shadows. With a strangled cry he backed towards the wall and jumped over it. Z turned towards Jack, "Why do the nuts of the world always seem to find you?" Jack gave a shrug and climbed into the truck throwing, the metal object in the back, "Just lucky, I guess."

* * *

-**Location: SPD Earth Headquarters; Command Room and Dr. K. Manx's Lab**

The four B-Squad Cadets were sitting around the common room relaxing when a page came over the intercom, "B-Squad, report to the command room immediately. I repeat, B-Squad report to the command room immediately." The Cadets looked at each other then jumped to their feet and ran down through the door toward the command room. When they arrived, no one but a few computer techs occupied the room. Sky began pacing; eventually, Kassandra sat down with her back against the wall near the door, and Bridge and Syd began playing rock-paper-scissors.

"Yes!" Bridge threw his hands up in the air, "fifty-five times in a row." He made cheering noises.

"Enough!" Syd snapped. Kassandra picked her head off the wall.

"I am officially bored to tears, we get called to report here an hour ago... report to who?" Syd continued.

"Whom, report to-" Bridge started.

"Never correct me again!" Syd sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Don't worry Bridge, it's not you; anyone would be tense watching walk-a-thon boy put a path in the floor," Kassandra interrupted, earning a glare from Sky.

"If it bothers you, why don't you do something about it, Kassandra?" Sky asked staring at her, arms folded across his chest. She got up and started putting her hair back into a loose bun,

"You have been after me for two days straight, and usually I **do** deserve it, but I have done nothing and it's ticking me off." Finished with her hair she lunged at Sky. Bridge lunged grabbing for Kassandra and Syd made a grab for Sky, trying to push the two apart. The doors swooshed open,

"You four better be using this time to bond as a team," Cruger said. The four Cadets straightened out quickly.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Follow me," Cruger commanded and without waiting for a reply he turned and walked towards the elevator, "Syd, Bridge, go up to the third floor and wait by the doors. I want to speak with these two alone." Syd and Bridge knew Cruger's tone of voice and scrambled into the elevator. The ride was silent, until the ping of the elevator announced that they were at their destination. They got out and waited for the other three in silence. Silence was, again, broken by the ping of the elevator. The doors opened to reveal Cruger and behind him, Sky and Kassandra, both looking equally ashamed. Cruger said nothing as he stepped out of the elevator; the Cadets trailed behind him in awkward silence. Cruger stopped at a door that read "Dr. K. Manx"; pressing his hand to the key panel, he opened the door. The rangers filed into the room then stood at attention.

"Without going into detail, for the ultimate survival of Earth, protocol dictates that I must elevate B-Squad to active status, any questions?" Bridge raised his hand and stepped forward,

"Um… yeah... just one... did you say ultimate survival as Earth may be destroyed?"

"I did." Bridge stepped back into place looking worried.

"Cadets," Dr. Katherine Manx called, "you have spent the last few years in simulated training. But this time the game is real." She nodded to Boom who brought a tray forward. Kat took something off the tray and held it up,

"An SPD Morpher," Kat stated holding it up as Boom handed one to each of the Cadets.

"This is, without a doubt, your best friend. They are also judgment scanners, telling the guilt or innocence of anyone," she held it up towards Boom,

"Boom, are you guilty or innocent of eating the last slice of chocolate cake today." The morpher flipped open in a flash,

"Me... well... I... uh...No! No, I didn't!" He crossed his arms, as a red X appeared on the screen.

"Guilty! And in does not make mistakes."

"OKAY! I'm guilty! But it was just a piece of cake!" Kat pointed the top of the morpher at Boom and in a bright flash he was put into a containment card. Kat picked the card up with a smile on her face, "This makes transportation a non-issue."

"You are trained and now equipped... you are the B-Squad Power Rangers. Congrat-" Cruger began.

"Yes!" Bridge did a small dance before stepping back in line.

"You can celebrate later. I need you to finish your mission of bringing in the Parkington Market thieves. The coordinates of the street thieves' location is locked into your new vehicles' computers. Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir," the four B-Squad Rangers chorused. They saluted and left for the garage, leaving Kat and Cruger in their wake; both had a look on their face, Kat's was one of partial surprise, Cruger's one of uncertainty with a small glimmer of pride.

"So, they finally got their morphers... even Kassandra..." Kat glanced at Cruger, seeing his face change to worry. Cruger sighed and looked at Kat.

"Doggie... what are you going to do if she gets hurt? She has always been like a daughter to you... even before-" Doggie growled and glanced at the containment card with Boom in it. Boom had been very silent listening to their conversation.

"What... I... I didn't hear anything... umm... important," Boom stuttered.

"You do not tell a soul about anything you heard, or I put you in a containment card for good. Understand?" Cruger threatened.

"Yes, Sir!" Cruger turned and left the lab, while Kat placed Boom on her desk and continued working.

"Hey, Kat... wanna get me outta here?"

In the garage, Sky and Kassandra hopped on their new bikes while Syd and Bridge buckled into their new jeep. Turning their sirens on, they sped out of the SPD garage.

* * *

AN: Okay so there's a small clue about Kassandra… it's so small it's barely there… any theories? Also, sorry my fight scenes are so crappy, I don't have much experience writing them. I changed many of Syd's lines because I believe they make her out to be dumb in the show at many points and smart other times.


End file.
